Red Roses
by Bingo the Cat
Summary: This was not supposed to happen; Vastra knew that this was not the way to be separated from Jenny. But there was nothing she could do. Jenny's blood was as crimson as the roses that surrounded her in the foreign garden. Vastra/Jenny. Romance, angst and tragedy ahead. Rated Fiction T for blood and because I'm paranoid. Please read and review (R&R).


**A/N:** So, after seeing last night's episode of Doctor Who, and deciding that the internet needed more Vastra/Jenny stories (because they really are extremely cute and romantic together), I decided to write one myself. Full of angst, tragedy and romance, three of my favourite genres to find in a story. Enjoy!

* * *

**Red Roses**

The sound of a million gunshots at once; she'd stood, frozen to the spot as bullets flew through the air towards her. The end was coming, borne on all those tiny fragments of metal. She'd closed her eyes, preparing for the pain of the onslaught from all those tiny bullets.

The physical pain that never came, instead replaced with an intense emotional pain.

For now, Madame Vastra of the Silurian race knelt beside the one who saved her. Her maid, faithful companion, lover and wife lay in her arms, open wounds oozing blood and forming an unhealthy pool around the pair. Jenny stared up at Vastra as the reptilian woman openly cried, something which was rarely ever seen by anyone except for Jenny. Because Jenny knew her lady better than most people, better than her own kind. She had gotten to know her emotionally - first, as a friend, then progressing into something more. Spiritually, as well - not many realised that Vastra was indeed slightly religious, believing that good would come to those who meant well. Physically, as they would fight criminals from Earth and Space alike, always side by side, partners forever. Intimately - the first person either had shared any form of intimacy with.

Others surrounded them, encasing the couple in a caring circle, daring anyone to come closer, lest they want to get hurt. But to Vastra and Jenny, no one else was there. It was just them. They stared into each others eyes, Vastra's bright blue dulled with pain and moist with tears, Jenny's brown hazy and dark with fear and a fierce love for the woman she was married to. The scaly flesh of the Silurian glittered in the setting sun, but she couldn't have cared less. The only one she had ever loved was dying, and there was no way to stop or staunch the flow of the ominous red liquid that pooled beneath and around them.

This was not supposed to happen; Vastra knew that this was not the way to be separated from Jenny. But there was nothing she could do. Jenny's blood was as crimson as the roses that surrounded her in the foreign garden.

"Jenny..." she whimpered, her bottom lip trembling; her eyes slid shut of their own accord as her wife's hand, soaked with her own blood, reached up, and cupped Vastra's cheek. Tears mingled with blood, and they both wept, their cries intermingling and forming a sorrowful harmony. The Doctor, Clara and River bit back their own sobs and tears, allowing the two to have their final moments together in their own little world.

Jenny looked at her lady, her wife, and whispered throatily, "Promise me... you'll make friends... live life..." Her eyes slid shut in pain, both physical and emotional. "...maybe meet someone new..."

Vastra shook her head fiercely. "No, I would never be able to do that..." She bit back a sob. "I could never do that... could never love another like I love you..."

"Then if you loved me... 'alf as much as you do... you'd go on an' live life. I'll never be 'ere physically... but I'll always remain in 'ere." Her dainty fingers, however deft with a sword they were, would always be dainty, and they pressed over the area of material and Silurian flesh that concealed Vastra's heart. Her breathing became more laboured, more shallow. She opened her eyes, and smiled weakly. "I love you, too..."

Vastra leant down, and affectionately nuzzled Jenny's bared neck - a sign that the maid knew to mean something akin to the words "I love you more". She giggled almost silently, inaudibly, and pulled Vastra in for a deep, gentle kiss. Lips caressing and hands holding, fingers grasping, they shared what felt like their first kiss, when in reality it was going to be their last. They both whimpered together, and Vastra passed her forked tongue over Jenny's bottom lip. Even when on the brink of death, the reptilian woman could still smell the desire, the arousal from her lover. Tongues tangled as the maid's hands passed over the scales of her neck, cheeks and shoulders, and the Silurian tangled her fingers into Jenny's ebony hair, wisps and twirls escaping from its bun. They broke apart, and Vastra held her wife close as she whimpered, knowing that her time was nearing its end. She had borrowed enough of it, anyway.

Slowly but surely, the breath, warmth and life left Jenny. Her body went limp, her skin lost its healthy, natural colour. Vastra laid her down, tears trickling down her cheeks, and she managed to choke out one word, one name.

"Doctor..."

The Time Lord looked at his Silurian friend, and one look was all he needed to know that Jenny had left the world. He stepped forward, and knelt down beside the young woman that gave her life for the one she loved the most. He reached over, and shut Jenny's eyes, before glancing back at Vastra, who looked lost, alone and afraid. He cast his eyes down, and saw the flowers that surrounded them. He plucked a bluebell and two daffodils from the ground, and thread them into the maid's hair.

* * *

_And years would pass, and Vastra would stay true to her promise and the wishes of Jenny - she never fully recovered, but with the help of the Doctor, she moved on enough to be able to live a full and somewhat happy life. Why she would never love or marry again, no one knows - not even the Doctor._

_But that, my friends, is another story._

* * *

**A/N: **So... I hope I haven't mutilated this ship. :3


End file.
